guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Withering Aura
Makes Two-Tanks-In-One EVEN BETTER! (Sorry, I forgot the actual rest of the bar.) 23:57, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :No fair, this used to be called "Entropy's Grasp" according to Talk:EotN. Now I don't get a skill named after me. Wah :( (T/ ) 00:08, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::Aww, /pityparty for Entropy. ;) The Paintballer (T/ ) :::Was wondering what happened to that skill :/ --Gimmethegepgun 01:27, 6 August 2007 (CDT) The 2-tanks-in-one looks like this: You don't need a res Sig, really... it removes the corpses for Fleshy! That's terrible... Anyhow, this could be funny with that build, yea :P Hey, even with 0 Death, this skill could see some loving on a hammer war, or if you were using a tainted necro, use this too, slap this on a monk with a sword, and a war comes after him, the monk pokes the sin/war/dervish and BOOM weakness, -1 to all attribs and -66% of their damage. Armor of the Sun 17:18, 4 August 2007 (CDT) (sorry, forgot to sign) That brings up a good question, what is the duration of Weakness? It is not listed! (T/ ) 01:07, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Oops, they are both 5...17, I was misreading it twice...I thought it said, For 5...17 seconds, target ally's attacks cause Weakness and Target ally's attacks cause Weakness for 5...17 seconds . (T/ ) 01:09, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Hmmm, would this work with Earth Shaker? or Crude Swing? Withering Aura->Earth Shaker->Crude Swing, weakness to everyone in range. --BeeD 01:22, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :I suppose it would work with Crude Swing after Earth Shaker, but Shaker wouldn't cause it itself, it doesn't hit the guys it KDs --Gimmethegepgun 01:27, 6 August 2007 (CDT) This just makes me want a W/R with Apply Poison and Cyclone Axe supported by a necro with Withering Aura. Maybe not the most effective, but just fun to do against groups. I'd probably leave playing with this combo to PvE. --Mooseyfate 10:14, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Gogo Minions!!! PvEreanor 12:42, 8 August 2007 (CDT) If it wernt for the low duration this would even make a good skill with near to no points distributed in Death magic , would've had great potential for Hammer Warriors, but like i said , the duration will just be to short to enjoy the weakness aplied to your opponent. Best solution i guesse is to have a Necromancer support you. --Oremir 00:37, 21 August 2007 (GMT+1) Actually, this would work well with a D/N using Armor of Sanctity and Tainted Flesh. It adds up to quite a bit of damage redux, I figure. Resolver12 17:49, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Just tested it, the weakness actually applies 'before' you land a hit, meaning you could combine this with say.. a thumper team? let the thumpers take heavy blow instead of hammer bash for more damage and less adren cost.. :Less adrenaline?? "You lose all adrenaline..." Rickyvantof 19:51, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::He means a 5 adren req opposed to 6. Hammer bash takes all adren anyway. Lord of all tyria 19:52, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Minions Does this apply for melee minions? --Birchwooda Treehug 00:00, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Doesn't. Just tested. So they don't use any normal attack. --Birchwooda Treehug 04:45, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::It works with mine --Leviathan 17:08, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Easy AoE Weakness Applying this to a normal MM in any group would be great for any melee in the group, and having applyed onto a Barrage Ranger might finally give them their use back in Generic PvE. FoulBane 04:36, 15 January 2008 (UTC) : "target ally's melee attacks," so no Barrage. Too bad though. Dahak826 04:15, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::WTB whirlwind attack 16:31, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Missing? Becuase the weakness applies BEFORE you strike, does that mean that it applies even if you miss? Valnar Darkhand :It didn't apply weakness while missing with blinded condition. Haven't tested block yet. --Leviathan 16:57, 3 April 2008 (UTC) New note "A Heavy Weapon upgrade will only Lengthen Weakness if the attacker has the mod. The caster having the mod makes no difference." Isn't that kind of obvious? Silver Sunlight 22:22, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :It's different for Great Dwarf Weapon and Stonefist. Caster must have Stonefist to get 3sec KDs from it. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:39, 18 May 2009 (UTC)